The Last Breath
by PeaceLoveLerman-MiaP
Summary: Kronos has invaded the camp and Percy has come face-to-face to battle with the Titan himself. Will he succeed?


8.11.2010

The Last Breath

"Percy? Wake up! Please!" Annabeth shrieked, as Percy lay flat on the ground, not moving a muscle. "Kronos is getting up!"

Percy moaned. "Oh, Percy! Thank the Gods you're still alive! I thought you were dead!"

"W-what happened to me? Are you alright, Annabeth?"

"Am I alright? Percy, Kronos is attacking the camp! He's got all kinds of monsters and demons!" Annabeth replied.

"Son of Poseidon, you cannot win. Surrender or die." Kronos bellowed, standing only twenty feet away from Percy.

"Luke, you've got it all wrong. YOU cannot win." Percy said, trying with all his might to stand up.

"I am Kronos! Not Luke Castellan! How can you win when you can't even stand? Besides, this battle is already won. Give up."

"Never! I'd rather die than surrender to you." Percy growled.

"Oh really? Well, I can make that happen." Kronos said in a murderous tone.

"No, Percy!" wailed Annabeth as she watched Kronos pick up his weapon. Percy dug through his pants pocket and pulled out Riptide. He uncapped it and a beautiful gleaming sword grew in Percy's hand.

"Bring it, Luke." Percy taunted.

Kronos laughed as Percy lunged at him, Riptide in his hand. But Percy noticed that he wasn't moving, he was stuck in mid-air.

"Face it, Jackson. You are powerless compared to me."

Kronos waved Backbiter at Annabeth, who was only five feet away from Percy. Kronos slowly walked over to her, as she was unable to move, Percy could see in her eyes, a look of terror. He raised Backbiter, ready to stab Annabeth. Percy tried to scream but he still couldn't move.

It all happened so fast, Percy's mind was racing as he watched Kronos plunge Backbiter into Annabeth's stomach. Percy watched with tear-filled eyes as Annabeth fell to the forest ground, gasping for air. Kronos finally released Percy form his grip and Percy ran over to Annabeth Chase, the dying daughter of Athena.

"P-P-Percy…"

"It's okay Annabeth; you're gonna be fine, hang in there, okay? Please don't leave me. Annabeth? Answer me! Annie? Please?" Percy pleaded.

He was crying as he held Annabeth's tender, cold hand.

"I-I-I l-lo-love you." Annabeth managed to cough up.

"I love you too, Annie. Just please don't die! Please no! Don't go! I love you! No! No, please…don't leave me, Annie…" Choked Percy.

"You do realize, Percy Jackson, that you have just made yourself easy prey. Stand up and fight!" Kronos yelled as he waved his scythe at Percy, forcing him to stand up. "Would you like to die, Percy Jackson? Right here? Right now? Kronos walked over to Percy and stared at him with his cold, gleaming eyes. Kronos released Percy from the spell and Percy just looked at Kronos and said,

"Coward. You just can't kill me, can you?"

Kronos growled.

"How dare you insult me, Boy. Pick up your sword and fight me."

Percy did as Kronos said, and picked up Riptide. Percy then turned to face Kronos and Percy jumped at him, waiting to hear their blades clash. But instead of swords clanking, Percy felt Kronos' scythe cut through his skin. Percy grasped at his wounded shoulder and fell to the ground. Kronos looked at Percy with a look of great triumph in his golden eyes. "I will win, Jackson. You know I will." Kronos stood over Percy and raised Backbiter in the air, ready to strike. "You foolish child, you can't defeat me!" Kronos stated.

Percy writhed in pain; Kronos looked down at him and stabbed Percy in the chest. Percy screamed, blood was coming out of his chest, he didn't have that long to live and he knew that. Percy's head turned and he saw Annabeth with her glassy eyes open, staring at the treetops above her. Tears started to drip down Percy's face. He had lost. He knew that now. Percy was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. All the nectar in the world couldn't have saved him. Percy took a struggled breath as he reached out for Annabeth's cold, dead hand and held it as tight as he could. He would not let her go. Percy Jackson's last words were,

"I love you, Wisegirl."


End file.
